<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>好友申请未通过 by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379599">好友申请未通过</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>克拉克真的很想和布鲁斯成为通讯软件中的好友。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>好友申请未通过</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“维克多，你又是什么时候上传的现场实况？”</p><p>谁也没想到灰头土脸回到大厅后最先听到的会是巴里抛出的这句惊呼，于是下一秒，除了布鲁斯之外的其他人无一例外地奔向了自己的手机，当他们打开无人不知的视频网站，以最近距离的“路人”视角拍摄并上传的一小段、联盟对抗机器巨兽的视频俨然已经成为了当日最热。</p><p>“又抢在了我们前头，”巴里用力点下分享后又哀呼起来，“这不公平！”</p><p>“维克，你还有其他可以发布的录像吗？”克拉克一边撰写着评论一边在思索中询问，“最好是以超人为主的，毕竟我的视频专栏许久没有更新相关内容了……”</p><p>“嘿，谁能教教我怎么把这个分享到Instagram上面去？”没得到任何人理会的亚瑟不得不在只顾埋头看手机的成员之中转来转去，对只有每次离开海底来到人类世界才能摸一摸手机的他而言，Instagram绝对是他近一个月以来遇到的最难搞定的怪物。</p><p>至于争分夺秒坐回操控台前处理起善后事务的布鲁斯只是在七嘴八舌中摇了摇头，而后在谁也没注意的空隙间拿过手机给维克多的视频悄悄点了一个赞。</p><p> </p><p>这不是什么稀奇事了。英雄们各自的多重身份仍需好好维护是世界重回平静之后第一个被践行的当务之急。与此同时，全面建立自己在网络上形象显然成为了最简便的方式之一。一开始亚瑟还对总抱着手机拍照记录生活琐事的巴里和逐渐有沉迷趋势的戴安娜嗤之以鼻，只是当他发现维克多自己开设的好几个账号业已成为各大领域的热门“人物”、并且就连克拉克都把Instagram经营得有声有色时，他对布鲁斯为他开设好、填好资料只等他去填充内容的社交账号也就不那么排斥了。</p><p>准确说来，他们本来也并非全都是仅为了“维护人类身份”这种枯燥的由头而开始热衷起社交网络的。</p><p>“这酒窖简直屌爆了！”亚瑟高举着手机寻找着完美对焦，用实际行动证明着如今他对每次上岸就得使用各种热门平台来巩固亚特兰蒂斯之王也能和人类世界和平共处的形象相当兴致勃勃，“我得发个INS才行。”</p><p>“你不讨厌摆弄这些了？”</p><p>布鲁斯不准备阻止亚瑟的行为，对他来说，无非也就是几分钟之后关于布鲁斯•韦恩究竟是不是正义联盟背后的资助者这样的讨论再次甚嚣尘上，这些无伤大雅的花边八卦向来有助于转移人们深究那些神秘英雄背后的真实身份的兴趣。更何况，熟练使用各大平台基本可以和亚瑟越来越熟悉这个现代社会划上等号。他站在亚瑟身后看着这个和一个多月前有着巨大反差的人——曾经自己为亚瑟列出种种理由时，亚瑟一脸的厌烦不比他们初次见面时逊色，而现在亚瑟表现出的乐在其中和最开始的强烈抗拒比较起来，反差都足够让他感叹上那么几天了。</p><p>“自从学会怎么玩以后，我不得不说你们弄出来的这些玩意儿确实很有趣，”亚瑟的手指一边在屏幕上左点右点，一边微微弯起膝盖小步向后挪动着以调整焦距，那将手机侧成45度的严谨态度像极了当今世界随处可见的自拍达人，“你不知道我晒出的肌肉照人气一直很高吗？”</p><p>布鲁斯不言不语地咬住下唇、这才控制住没将眼睛朝上翻去。</p><p>“再说，难道不是你们一直催促我尽快完善这些账号的吗？别说我了，你自己的更新频率也很频繁吧。”</p><p>“……行吧。”布鲁斯回完话后给出了解释，“另外，那些账号不是我自己打理的。”</p><p>和逐渐玩转Instagram或是Twitter或是其他更多平台的其他成员不同，布鲁斯将这些纯粹出于商业和工作目的而开设的账号全都交由了专人打理，不过，他对成员们高涨的兴致无解、不代表他不了解时下流行趋势。 </p><p>“那多没意思。”咔嚓一声后，亚瑟皱起眉头挑剔起了成品，布鲁斯装作无意地朝他走近了一步后探头瞅了一眼：</p><p>“那个……我建议你拍照时不必特意比出V字手势，那很过时，”布鲁斯没忍住伸手过去放大了照片的某处以作指点，“另外你可以加一个……嗯，淡化效果，那样拍出来的照片会更好看。”</p><p>“你确定你不玩这些？”亚瑟狐疑的视线在布鲁斯别开的脸上停留几秒后才重新把注意力放回发动态这件紧要事上，“随便吧，我还是得说，你家的酒窖简直太赞了。”</p><p>“也不是完全不参与，”布鲁斯看着亚瑟依言照做，在莫名其妙涌出的自豪感驱使下慢悠悠掏出了手机，“比如我可以第一个给你点赞，怎么说拍的也是我的……”</p><p>“你已经没机会了，”亚瑟干脆截断了布鲁斯过于良好的自我感觉，他把手机递到布鲁斯面前晃了晃，扯高的音调近似炫耀：</p><p>“看吧，维克又第一个赞了我！”</p><p> </p><p>【韦恩家的酒窖就是屌！[鱼][鱼][鱼]”】</p><p>页面被上上下下来回拖动了十来次，克拉克还是收回了差点点下那颗心的手并顺带退出了界面，只可惜闭眼不见并无太大用处，在被那张配图困扰了将近十分钟后，克拉克还是认命地点开了W TALK。在布鲁斯多次强调联盟的频道和系统禁止讨论和任务无关之事的情况下，饶是伟大的超级英雄们也得顺应潮流开始使用方便快捷的即时通讯软件以便于日常沟通——于是乎韦恩企业开发的W TALK自然成为了他们的首选，毕竟，占据了最大市场份额、却被星球日报以多篇报道质疑隐私信息是否经常泄露的Lexchat从来不在联盟成员的考虑范围之内。</p><p>只不过从克拉克个人的情况出发、在这其中唯一的也是最棘手的问题是：</p><p>布鲁斯至今没有通过他的好友申请。</p><p>偏偏，布鲁斯那诸多特制的、在克拉克看来功能多到令人发指的各款手机物尽其用到连哪怕一条短信都没法传送过去。每每想到这点，克拉克就对布鲁斯一早表示过的“要和大家敞开心扉”持怀疑态度。</p><p>——为什么亚瑟会在布鲁斯的酒窖里？</p><p>好在启动界面上韦恩企业的标志多少还是给了克拉克一些安慰。克拉克的好友列表里躺着的人寥寥无几，除开一些星球日报有工作往来的同事，巴里和维克多总是平日里最快回复消息的，尽管如此，克拉克任何有关于布鲁斯的任何想法，唯一能找的聊天对象却暂时仍然只有戴安娜。</p><p>——你应该去问亚瑟或者布鲁斯而不是问我<br/>——[遗憾][鱼]</p><p>几分钟后看到回复的克拉克对着那个略显刻意的调皮表情嗤了一声，他想，网络可真是人类世界最伟大的发明，自从出现了网络，不仅连鱼都学会了去别人家的酒窖自拍，就连活了上千年的亚马逊战士都开始懂得用一个简单的像素表情来挖苦朋友了。</p><p>——你说，在联盟的频道里问布鲁斯这件事会不会被他警告？</p><p>——毋庸置疑[蝙蝠]</p><p>简洁利落的回复等同于某种好心劝诫，克拉克对这种状况心知肚明，可饶是如此，他还是鬼使神差地从办公室绕去了无人注意的楼梯间。等他意识到这场通话不仅不会带来任何他想要的结果反而会适得其反时，安安稳稳被塞进耳朵里的通讯器已经把身处哥谭那头的冰冷空气具象地传递到了他的身边。</p><p>“呃……布鲁斯，嗨……”用尴尬的招呼打破令双方都窘迫的沉默实在不是克拉克的本意，追究起来，这还得怪亚瑟上传的那张在布鲁斯酒窖里的自拍，“你在吗？”</p><p>“如果不是和联盟有关的事，我希望你现在就停止通话。”</p><p>甚至不用过多质询，布鲁斯毫不怀疑这通让他不得不把合作伙伴晾在会议室里并找寻安全角落才得以开口的通话绝对不代表任何紧急事务——在看到通讯器那头是克拉克开启了频道时，他就有了这样的觉悟。只是即便如此，他也总不会错过任何联盟频道内的全部动静。</p><p>“呃……虽然不是联盟的事，但也必须立刻联系到你，”在错上加错之前，克拉克立刻坦白，“要不然……</p><p>“……克拉克。”</p><p>隔着遥远距离也能听出几分眼里的声线在警告着克拉克别再浪费时间，无需见面，克拉克也能描绘出布鲁斯皱起额头的不悦表情。在一再踩过布鲁斯划下的界限并搅和布鲁斯的好心情这件事上，克拉克几乎可以说得上是天赋异禀，但同样蹊跷的是，布鲁斯多次地容忍退让也算得上是宽容到诡异了。</p><p>“呃，我是说，我也知道我这么做不合适，不如……”没敢当面问的问题顺着心思又绕回了克拉克心心念念的事，“不如我们干脆在W TALK里说？只要你点一下我发出的添加好友申请我们就可以——”</p><p>“……克拉克•肯特，”布鲁斯咬着牙挠了下面前的墙，在他仅剩的容忍被消耗殆尽之前，他抚了抚胸口让自己尽量平静友好地把这番威胁说了出来：</p><p>“下次再这样擅用联盟频道，月底我会把战损账单直接寄到你的公寓，”尽管克拉克看不见，布鲁斯还是勾着嘴角附上了一个优雅的微笑，“我没有在开玩笑哦。”</p><p>——[下雨]果然没错...</p><p>垂头丧气回到办公桌前的克拉克继续着和戴安娜的闲聊，似乎是料到克拉克仍旧不知死活地用联盟的频道联系了布鲁斯，戴安娜只回过来一个打哈欠的表情。</p><p>——我有一个新的想法<br/>——你觉得我收买维克、让他黑进布鲁斯的私人账号然后代替他通过申请可行吗？</p><p>不同于得到明确表态后就不再做其余打算的其他成员——对于布鲁斯仍习惯于保留些距离的做法，除了克拉克之外的所有人都不曾有过异议。唯独克拉克，从布鲁斯最初长时间搁置他的好友申请到干脆拒绝，克拉克已经为此尝试了无数次，只可惜无论他如何拐弯抹角地明示暗示、如何言之凿凿地向布鲁斯强调和举例在日常生活中通过这些软件巩固大家的感情有多便利，布鲁斯始终没有对这件事松过口。</p><p>——还没放弃吗？[惊讶]</p><p>只可惜这场拉锯战拖得太久，久到就连戴安娜都对这个无解难题不再抱有任何讨论兴趣了。</p><p>——难道你们平时就没有特别需要联系布鲁斯的时候？</p><p>——确实没有[蝙蝠]<br/>——我要去工作了[蝙蝠]</p><p>克拉克歪头瞪了那只小蝙蝠大半天，还算知趣地没敢再回复过去，他转而点开亚瑟的头像，又对着空白的对话框重新挣扎起来。</p><p> </p><p>等亚瑟看到克拉克发来的消息并回复过去已经是三天后他再度上岸时的事了，他从联盟的柜子里把手机取出来，充上电，安安心心地在世界和平的悠闲时刻把过去几天里的评论和W TALK里积压的消息一一处理完毕，克拉克那条看似平常的“你怎么会去布鲁斯的酒窖？”并没被他放在心上，相比起来，或许克拉克没有给这条图文点赞才更叫把几十页点赞名单都翻完的亚瑟更为关心。</p><p>先不提他曾出于伟大的联盟情谊、以海底之王的身份接受过星球日报克拉克•肯特记者的独家采访这种事，要知道，这条和韦恩有关的配图一度冲上了当日热门！而甚少在网络平台和他人有来往互动的布鲁斯•韦恩的点赞，更是在几小时内掀起了一轮讨论热潮。所以，受过他友情恩惠的克拉克•肯特凭什么可以直接无视这条热门动态？</p><p>——什么承诺？！</p><p>那头的克拉克盯着亚瑟姗姗来迟的“没什么就是让那家伙兑现承诺而已”足足愣神了两分钟有余才想起回复。那个压在他心上的谜团突然之间又膨胀了一大圈，促使他顷刻之间只想丢下手边工作问出个究竟。</p><p>——你不知道我和[蝙蝠]打了个赌吗？[鱼]</p><p>亚瑟点在屏幕上的手指还没组织完接下去的句子，大厅的门就应声被推开，匆忙落地的克拉克捋着一头乱发和还没来得及完全扯下的领带直冲亚瑟而去：</p><p>“你们什么时候还打了个赌？”</p><p>“想知道？”亚瑟忽略了莫名让他身体一抖的气压，眼见克拉克十万火急的样子，亚瑟也就顺势以此做了小小要挟：“那你先把欠我的赞给补上，”</p><p>万分不情愿的那个赞在克拉克权衡之后还是不甘不愿地送了出去。</p><p>“我还以为你们都知道了呢。”亚瑟心满意足地看着又上升了的点赞数说道，“看到我怎么和鱼沟通以后，布鲁斯那个奇怪的小脑袋居然开始相信我在海底游动时肯定会变出鱼尾巴。”</p><p>“难道……咳……”克拉克绷着脸咳嗽了一声后假模假样捂住了嘴，几秒钟之前的火急火燎统统因为浮现在眼前的“人鱼亚瑟”而荡然无存——老实讲，有关于这个假设的真实性，他们背着亚瑟私下也讨论过不少次：</p><p>“难道……难道不是这样吗？”</p><p>如果上Twitter搜索‘海王 人鱼’这样组合的关键词就会发现、这个完全合乎情理的猜想至今依然有成千上万的人在激辩得如火如荼。即使一早就清楚这个荒谬的理论从来不止蝙蝠侠一个拥护者，但看到超人此刻的表态，亚瑟还是捏紧拳头烦躁地吼了一句：</p><p>“嘿！别笑！说我能变出鱼尾巴就和说我不吃鱼一样可笑！”要不是深知自己在力量上和超人有着悬殊差距，亚瑟绝不会容忍克拉克继续这么促狭地憋笑：“如果不是因为我否认了那么多次布鲁斯都不相信，我才不会和布鲁斯打这个愚蠢的赌！”</p><p>“抱歉，抱歉……”克拉克摆手道起了歉，他打住了想象后又调整了表情，“所以你们就赌了……赌了你到底会不会变出鱼尾巴？”</p><p>“没错，只要他输了，他就必须得带我去他家的酒窖参观，并且可以让我随意拿走几瓶酒。”</p><p>“说真的，”克拉克搓了搓鼻子，“结果是布鲁斯输了我还真的有点失望。”</p><p>“我给四头虎鲸绑上了深海摄像机，让它们跟着我前后左右一起游，为了让他心服口服，我还特地为他拍摄了一些亚特兰蒂斯的日常，”亚瑟比了比手指，再回想起布鲁斯看到录像时的失望神情，亚瑟还是能感受到那种扬眉吐气的快感，“事实证明，你们对亚特兰蒂斯的错误幻想果然都得怪那些卡通片的荼毒。”</p><p>“我明白了。”</p><p>“你明白什么了？”</p><p>亚瑟对着喃喃自语起来的克拉克不解地回问，但克拉克只是自顾自扬起了眉毛，然后如同给予感谢似的郑重拍了把亚瑟的肩。得知亚瑟•库瑞的确不是大家想象中的那种半人半鱼远不及他因此得到的灵感让他豁然开朗——只是打个赌这么简单的方式，他以前怎么从来没想到过？</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，我又比你快。”</p><p>在回来的途中就听克拉克开过类似玩笑的巴里没想到在临进门前又来了这么一句，他没反应过来就干瞪着眼睛看着克拉克抢在自己前头跨进了大厅。巴里还没搞明白今天的成员们为何又忽然争论起了他和超人到底谁更快的问题，仿佛自信自己的速度绝对更快一些的克拉克就直接飞向又惯例坐回操控台前的布鲁斯、把接下来的每一个字都喊得无比嘹亮：</p><p>“布鲁斯，”他站在布鲁斯的转椅后，手也跟着搭上了椅背，“假设我再和巴里比赛一次的话，你也觉得我会赢吧？”</p><p>“那可不好说。”</p><p>明知不该搭理，布鲁斯还是回话了。他对克拉克这明显充满目的的问句没什么兴趣，但对于超人和闪电侠谁更快这个问题、他倒是和“海王到底有没有鱼尾巴”一样抱持着不小的兴趣——在自己身为联盟中唯一还可被称为“普通人类”的情况下，对诸位成员们的各全方位了解当然是越深入越好，那有助于完善他们的档案以及满足……满足布鲁斯那带有求知欲望的旺盛好奇心。</p><p> “别太得意，超人，”布鲁斯用脚尖点着地转了下椅子来迫使克拉克从挨得过近的距离上退开，“他上次不过只慢了你那么零点几秒而已。”</p><p>“你不是我，当然怎么说都行，”克拉克打了个响指，对布鲁斯的轻视不屑一顾，“除非我们再比一次，否则谁会知道结果到底如何？”</p><p>“我还以为你对这种幼稚的比较不感兴趣，”布鲁斯轻轻啧了一声，像是要以此提醒克拉克回忆起第一次听到这提议时的自己是什么表现，“上一次巴里邀请你比赛时，你可不是这样的态度。”</p><p>“我只是不希望巴里太过膨胀而已。”克拉克注意着巴里走向他们的动静，又刻意提高了几分音量，“尤其是在我看到《闪电侠的速度绝对快过超人》这种毫无根据的分析文章之后。”</p><p>这种文章得到热传绝对不是偶然，当今世界中的超级英雄们都有着各自的忠实支持者，他们两个的速度谁更胜一筹的讨论不输“海王到底有没有鱼尾巴”或是“蝙蝠侠到底有没有被蝙蝠咬过”。克拉克原本并不介意闪电侠的支持者发表这种见解，不过现在为了让事情进行得顺理成章，他必须扮作他其实相当介意。</p><p>“别忘了你的粉丝也写过不少类似文章，”休息过后的巴里终于按捺不住跳了出来，他蹦到布鲁斯身边，对着克拉克愤愤不平地争辩：“何况我的确认为我现在的速度要远超和你比赛那时的自己。”</p><p>“那要再比一次吗？”</p><p>巴里果然如他预想中挺胸往前站了一步。</p><p>“比就比，赢那么一次可不代表你的速度永远都比我快。”他扯着嗓子就往事又忿忿起来，“我可不想再请你们吃一次早午餐了。”</p><p>“我也不希望你再给我们这个机会。”布鲁斯假装没听到巴里的抱怨，他跟着站起来而后拍了把巴里的肩，对着克拉克今天那张格外嚣张的脸反唇相讥道，“我绝对相信巴里会赢。”</p><p>“这么肯定？”</p><p>“既然这样，不如我们打个赌。”克拉克看着向巴里投去鼓励眼神的布鲁斯，心头的笑意好不容易才被压下去，他也摆出心有不服的表情，完美地按照自己的构想继续说道：</p><p> “如果巴里赢了，我请联盟吃一个月的早餐，如果巴里输了，你就得答应我一个要求，就像……就像你和亚瑟打赌那样。”</p><p>“但如果巴里赢了，” 布鲁斯眼底的踟蹰一闪而过，所有保守的犹疑和考量都在克拉克张狂的气焰之下成了加入赌约的催化剂，布鲁斯清楚记得亚瑟取笑他的猜想可笑时也是这种大同小异的模样！联想到巴里这段时间的“进化”，他才不信自己会输第二次：</p><p>“你未来半年的工资和奖金就直接转进联盟的账户。”</p><p>“啊其实用不着赌这么大啦……克拉克你这样……”巴里夹在瞪着对方几近气势汹汹两人中间鼓着腮帮子一边嘟囔一边绞起了自己的手指，布鲁斯的力挺显然给足了他底气，“我可是会赢得很有罪恶感的。”</p><p>克拉克只是哈哈笑了一声。</p><p>“那就直接开始吧。”他搓了搓手，拉着巴里一起走向门口，“这次以格陵兰岛为终点怎么样？” </p><p>“我没意见，”巴里转着胳膊活动肩部，“只要你告诉我正确方向。”</p><p>“那布鲁斯，你来喊开始？”</p><p>布鲁斯走到了两人后头，严谨地丈量起了两人站立的位置，抛开输赢，他对结果真的有着极大的兴趣。他看着两个人同时消失在这个空间，估算起他们这趟来回需要多久，他怎么也不会想到，同一时间刚拐过弯进入正确方位的克拉克干脆飞到了离巴里极近的位置：</p><p> “你就这么想赢吗？”</p><p>为了表明自己并不是在耍什么花招，克拉克甚至特意让自己比巴里稍慢了一些。</p><p>“别说你不想，”巴里朝右瞄了瞄，像是对克拉克放慢速度大为不满， “你知道比超人更快是何等的殊荣吗！”</p><p>“比起这种名头，难道你不想看到蝙蝠侠吃瘪的样子吗？”克拉克放弃了拐弯抹角，直入主题，“你可别忘了，上次顺口出卖了早午餐这件事的人就是布鲁斯。”</p><p>巴里的眼珠果不其然随着这番话骨碌碌转了几圈。</p><p>“你别……”巴里扭过头，仔细观察起克拉克友善阳光、看起来总不带任何狡诈的神情：“你别以为这样就能说服我对你放水。”</p><p>巴里不甘地叫嚷起来，尽管没把握，气势却得做足，脚下正想跟着加快，克拉克却一脸神秘地撞了撞他的肩：</p><p>“不然我们跑成平局怎么样？这样的话，除了布鲁斯，谁也不算输。”</p><p>“你说什么？”巴里脚下一滑，差点又被绊了个跟头，好在克拉克即使拉住了他、才不至于又让他摔得鼻青脸肿。</p><p>“我知道你并没有信心最后能赢过我，”两个人干脆一起停下了，克拉克眯起眼睛，语气更为诚恳，“不过放了话出去却输了第二次，脸上总是会挂不住的吧……”</p><p>“我才不会输第二次！而且我……”较劲过后，巴里终于看穿了克拉克的意图，亏自己还一心想比出个胜负，结果对超人来说，重点根本不在他们两个比赛的结果而是在蝙蝠侠身上……</p><p>“我可不是那么好收买的！”</p><p>“外加我请你吃一个月的早餐，怎么样？”克拉克伸手揽过巴里，用亲昵的架势做着最后攻势，“想象一下布鲁斯等下目瞪口呆的样子吧，别跟我说你不期待那样的场面。”</p><p>“那……这可是你说的，”巴里竟然也就因为克拉克的描述自然而然跟着那想象笑了一声，“一个月的早餐，不许食言。”</p><p>“当然，考虑到你随时可以向布鲁斯告密，”尽管听着是调侃的语气，但克拉克盯住巴里的眼神多少让巴里有些背后发毛，“我怎么敢食言？”</p><p>“……说什么呢，我才不会像布鲁斯那样随随便便出卖朋友，”考虑到自己也算是“戏弄”布鲁斯的帮凶之一，巴里不用想都能预估到得罪布鲁斯又出卖克拉克会让自己落得什么结果，“再说，保不准我们真能跑成平局呢？”</p><p>“那我们试试？”</p><p>克拉克这才放下心来，他们重新调整好出发的姿势，又默契地一同奔向目的地，至于全然不知的布鲁斯，还待在大厅里心不在焉地等待着一个结果。他不是真的确信巴里必定会赢，保守来看，巴里在各方面都仍和日益强大的克拉克存在着差距，但不知怎么的，只要看到克拉克对自己摆出的那张挑衅脸孔，他情绪中的理性也会在不知不觉中跟着松懈。</p><p>“我们回来了！”</p><p>等待中的声音适时在背后响起，等布鲁斯转回身去看，巴里和克拉克那种无精打采的样貌和他们打赌时的兴致昂然有了天差地别的不同。虽然谁也没主动开口炫耀赛果已经足够惹人生疑，但考虑到比赛结果和自己息息相关，思忖之后的布鲁斯还是开口问道：</p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>克拉克这才重重地叹了一口气，而一边的巴里则避开了和布鲁斯的对视，转而耷拉下了脑袋和肩膀：</p><p>“没……没分出胜负。”</p><p>“那是什么意思？”</p><p>“就是我们同一时间到达了。”克拉克活动了一下面部肌肉接替巴里回答、以此来掩饰看到布鲁斯瞪圆眼睛时没能憋住的得逞笑意，“我没赢，巴里也没赢，所以……”</p><p>克拉克趁着布鲁斯愣神的空当伸手扶住了他的肩膀，宣布结果的语气里竟也能听出一丝歉意，</p><p>“你也没赢。”</p><p>“怎么可……”</p><p>“不管怎么说、没输给超人代表我进步了很多，对吧！”</p><p>巴里抢在布鲁斯要发表满腹疑惑前头跳到了他的身边，他像是自我打气又像是安慰布鲁斯的做法显然让布鲁斯没法说出哪怕一个负面消极的词，</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“你不会怪我吧！布鲁斯！”巴里再接再厉，上手扯住了布鲁斯的肩膀嚷嚷起来，“你应该知道我是真的很想赢啊！”</p><p>布鲁斯没话好说了。他拍拍巴里的背鼓励性地说了几句，在他跑开后，布鲁斯才注意到克拉克早早就抱起手臂揣着一种闲适的神态有所图谋地在旁边等候了好久。</p><p>只是一个小小赌约也能让人心头布满阴云这种事布鲁斯是第二次体会了，他无法解释为什么克拉克此刻笑眯眯的温和表情比亚瑟之前大呼小叫的样子更让他心气不顺，为了挽回些许颜面，布鲁斯还是翻了翻眼睛，沉着声音说道：</p><p>“下一次比赛，那小子一定能赢过你。”</p><p>“是啊，我也觉得。”克拉克接受了布鲁斯的最后挣扎，他往前跨出脚步，硬生生把布鲁斯逼得后退了一步：“不过这不重要，重要的是……你赌输了。”</p><p>布鲁斯翻着眼睛哼出了一个气音。</p><p>“说吧，你要什么？”愿赌服输必然是他能保留的最后体面，布鲁斯把手背到后头，从桌子上捞过计算器，佯装的淡然宛如对克拉克想要什么了如指掌那般，“免除一部分战损还是——”</p><p>然而克拉克只是淡笑了一秒，而后又往前逼近了一大步。</p><p>“我要你通过我的好友申请，”他伸出一根手指举到布鲁斯面前，接着在空气中生动地画了一个W的字型：</p><p>“在你的W TALK里。”</p><p>“哈？我没听错吧？就这样？”闻声而来的巴里抱着刚刚翻出的饼干盒，碎屑跟着他的惊讶一起喷洒出来，“克拉克你要的就是这个？！”</p><p>“怎么样，是不是很善良？”克拉克守着这个难得和布鲁斯如此贴近的位置，又转头对巴里垮起了脸，“唉，其实……我又怎么会忍心为难对我们付出这么多的顾问？”</p><p>“这个不行。”布鲁斯同样也是震惊到连推开克拉克都不会了，等他回过神来，他才阴沉着脸开始讨价还价，“……换一个。”</p><p>“你和亚瑟打赌输了不是也乖乖兑现了承诺？”克拉克抬了抬眼眶，一边的眉毛仿佛下一秒就会飞起来，片刻后，他又恍然大悟地捂住了胸口：</p><p>“啊，我知道了，你果然还是特别讨厌我吧……”</p><p>巴里嚼着饼干也跟着啧啧了两声。</p><p>“……我没有。”布鲁斯搓完鼻子又挠下巴，厚重的黑色披风被扯了又扯，直到最后他才用膝盖顶开克拉克、磨磨蹭蹭地转身摸了摸腰带：“或者晚一点，等我找到我的——”</p><p>“你的手机在这里。”克拉克顿时眉开眼笑，他把一早就伸手从背后操控台上拿到的手机递过去的同时、整个人也跟着再度贴上了布鲁斯的后背，他把脑袋凑到布鲁斯的肩膀上，眼睛里全是必须立刻看到布鲁斯兑现承诺的急迫渴望：</p><p>“我又发送了一次好友申请，你只要点开这个，对，点开，看消息，就是那条，对，就是这么做，没错，然后啊，你点击通过就可以了。”</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯的人生中甚少有后悔的时候，但这一次，他是真的在后知后觉中感到了些许悔恨。他实在后悔自己为什么一早没想到要为这时髦的即时通讯软件多开发出一个“屏蔽对方消息”的功能，若然他能早点想到这一层，他也就不至于如今每次拿起手机都能看到那碍眼的消息提示。更可怕的是，将手机设置成免打扰模式也毫无用处，这该死的软件一条不落地接收了所有来自的克拉克的信息并将它们变作累计叠加的数字时刻催促着布鲁斯尽快查看。也许这就是网络时代这类软件的必要性，当他的集团开始涉及网络领域时、一度打出的标语就是烂俗却实际的“缩短人与人之间的距离”——尽管这一点在哥谭这座城市行不通，但对于哥谭之外的其他市场仍是相当具有吸引力的。只是现在，布鲁斯看着那不厌其烦的“吃午餐了吗”、实在不明白这算哪门子的友好沟通维系情谊，他最初拒绝添加任何好友，怕的不过就是这种无形之中增加的社交压力。</p><p>偏偏这个氪星人又一次地在这件事上打破了他坚守的底线。</p><p>手指往上滑动了十几秒有余看到的却都是清一色的“吃午餐了吗”，布鲁斯好不容易才克制住丢掉手机的冲动。他清楚自己应该立刻打一通电话过去质问克拉克•肯特是不是对聊天有什么瘾症并即刻删除好友以绝后患，可他的指尖却如同不受大脑使唤那般迅速地在对话框里按好了最简略的回复。</p><p>——嗯。</p><p>对这种普通的关怀如此置之不理怎么想都会显得他太过趾高气昂，成为好友的第二天就一声不吭把对方删除也确实有违自己的待友之道，这么劝服着自己，布鲁斯最终闭着眼睛按出了发送。</p><p>没想到克拉克的回复下一秒就跳了出来。</p><p>——吃的什么？</p><p>布鲁斯决心不再回复了，这根本就验证了他最初的猜想，这种正面代表着方便反面代表着麻烦的即时通讯软件只会让手机变成定时炸弹，对于那一条条累积的未读消息只会平添他的烦扰。布鲁斯作为内部测评者使用时就对这点很是不满，只是加了好友却没有任何沟通，那社交网络之中最人性化的聊天软件又有何存在意义？</p><p>——沙拉。我要去开会了。</p><p>尽可能平和地表达了想要结束对话的意愿之后，布鲁斯退出了界面忙起了手头的事。只是克拉克•肯特那个可笑的眼镜头像还是在潜移默化之中对他造成了细微影响，他忍下了想要时不时点开软件看一下的欲望，直接让自己在大批合同中度过了两个小时。等他终于因为接了电话才摸到手机抽空看一眼W TALK时，那接连跳出的海量未读信息差点让他产生了手机发烫到濒临爆炸的可怕错觉。</p><p>——我中午吃了一份三明治<br/>——还外带了一杯橙汁<br/>——我今天用它代替了咖啡<br/>——感觉很不错<br/>——虽然不管我吃什么都没有实际意义<br/>——你真的去开会了？<br/>——好吧，我也该去写稿子了<br/>——我今天不忙<br/>——你呢？<br/>——今天很忙？<br/>——要一起吃晚餐吗？<br/>——要一起吃晚餐吗？<br/>——要一起吃晚餐吗？<br/>——要一起吃晚餐吗？<br/>——真的不要和我一起吃晚餐吗？</p><p>“克拉克•肯特！”</p><p>仗着自己不占用联盟频道也能直接将愤懑的低吼传到对方耳边的特权，电话刚接通的那瞬，布鲁斯便捏紧手机试图全方位让克拉克感受到自己的气忿：</p><p>“你的工作时间就是用来玩W TALK的？”</p><p>“给你发消息并不会耽误我的工作。”克拉克在另一头转着笔，口气听来心情上佳，“我只是害怕你随时会删除我，所以不得不保持二十秒一条消息的频率以保证自己仍是你的好友。”</p><p>克拉克语速平缓，说得有理有据。毕竟就连巴里都断言布鲁斯不出24小时就会删除他，有此担心，克拉克绝无丁点夸大成分。相较起来，电话另一头的沉默反而衬托得布鲁斯更加有种被戳中的难堪。</p><p>“……我保证不会删除你。”布鲁斯磨了磨牙齿，搞不懂自己怎么会在这桩小事上对克拉克言听计从，“所以你也可以不用那么频繁地发消息给我了。”</p><p>“你不回复我的消息和删除我又有什么区别？”克拉克对着话筒长长地、深深地叹了一大口气，“其实你真该多用用W TALK，你们韦恩集团开发的这款软件真的很好用，对了，我正在考虑为它多写几篇报道来让人们知道W TALK在各方面的优势，你要是感兴趣的话，不如我们今天一起吃晚餐然后……”</p><p>未免自己当场反悔变卦，布鲁斯及时地终止了通话。</p><p> </p><p>这几乎可以看成是一个不成文的口头协定了——只要及时回复，就不会再被轰炸式攻击。从根本上来说，克拉克通过聊天软件对朋友施以关怀根本不是什么非得顽抗到底的原则性问题，所以于情于理，布鲁斯也没能找到维持冷漠的借口。而克拉克也像是深知彻底触怒布鲁斯的底线在哪里一样真的收敛了许多。虽然不同时段的关怀克拉克一条不落，但只要布鲁斯抽空回复上那么无关紧要的三四条，克拉克便也不会继续得寸进尺。</p><p>布鲁斯是在半个月之后才发现自己应对这件事保持足够警惕的。在烦躁中逐渐适应了使用W TALK来和克拉克保持不间断的沟通造成的副作用便是：他开始慢慢习惯时不时拿起手机查看一下克拉克又发来了什么消息。这算是正常的软件使用习惯吗？又一次手机并未震动而布鲁斯却仿佛有所感应般地拿起手机解锁屏幕时，这个疑惑跟着刚刚好跳出来的消息在布鲁斯眼前一并闪过。</p><p>——我刚从采访现场回去，路过哥谭时要顺路帮你带一杯咖啡吗？</p><p>——不用</p><p>虽说不再反感用软件聊天，可布鲁斯的回复也仍旧没跳脱开“不”、“是的”、“吃过了”或是“我要开会了”这些近似于敷衍的范畴，好在克拉克与生俱来就有着在沉闷的气氛下继续引导话题的能力，不管布鲁斯的回复看来多么冰冷，他总能像体察不到那般继续着单方面的热情高涨。</p><p>——好吧<br/>——我得给自己买杯咖啡<br/>——报社的咖啡机又坏了<br/>——然而佩里说如果这个月内没人能采到爆炸性新闻的话，他不会给我们换咖啡机<br/>——我们正在考虑要不要凑钱自己买一台<br/>——但好像除了我和珍妮之外谁也不愿意捐出超过10美金的数字<br/>——也许我该算笔账<br/>——不知道自己连续买三个月的咖啡和一台咖啡机比起来哪种更省钱</p><p>在和克拉克成为好友以前，布鲁斯从不知道即时通讯软件有着这种神奇魔力——只要盯着这个界面上，任何单调啰嗦的日常都能因克拉克唠唠叨叨的断句变成再生动不过的演绎，他只是看着这小小的手机屏幕，却好像能通过它看到克拉克扶着眼镜揉乱头发在他面前满腹抱怨的样子。</p><p>这真的合理吗？</p><p>——显然是后者。</p><p>可能就算是超人，赶起稿子来也会患上没有咖啡因的刺激就会被死线击败的办公室拖延症候群。布鲁斯翘着嘴角这么想着，回过去的却又只是寥寥几字。</p><p>——你确定？<br/>——但或许我应该慎重考虑多人环境下咖啡机的使用寿命？<br/>——要知道，报社的每台新咖啡机都不出一个月就得维修。<br/>——我想这就是佩里不愿意换咖啡机的原因。</p><p>——你可以去联盟大厅煮咖啡。</p><p>——啊？<br/>——[疑问][疑问][疑问]</p><p>克拉克对着让他一时费解的这句话揪了把头发，他又发了一连串的追问，往常布鲁斯若是不想再继续对话，总会发一个明知潦草却也能让克拉克心花怒放感觉被重视的“开会了”，可是今天，他一直等到临近入睡前，都没能等到任何动静。</p><p>直到第二天一大早他在联盟大厅里看到巴里和维克多围着之前从未出现过的、崭新豪华并且功能齐全的咖啡机大呼小叫，他才迟钝地领悟到那句话的意思。</p><p>——真的不能和我一起吃晚餐吗？<br/>——我可以在你的行程表里排一个队吗？<br/>——晚餐而已，不会超过两个小时的<br/>——不不，一个小时<br/>——半个小时！<br/>——就当感谢你买的咖啡机也不行吗？<br/>——[咖啡][心][蝙蝠]</p><p>——……不是为了你买的。<br/>——是为了大<br/>——家。</p><p>布鲁斯咬了下舌尖，一反常态地连续发送了三条为自己囫囵解释起来。照理来说，隔着两台手机和这么远的距离，他根本不该为了这些传输过来的代码变得不自在。更令他费解的是，克拉克为何会对这条雷打不动每日都会出现的晚餐邀约有着锲而不舍的执著。</p><p>——那不重要<br/>——重要的是你真的连和我吃一顿晚餐的时间都腾不出来吗？<br/>——随便哪一天都行<br/>——和联盟其他人一起吃的那些不算<br/>——我是指只有我和你</p><p>纵使心里有千万个怀疑、怀疑克拉克千方百计要他通过好友申请不过只是为了一顿晚餐，浸泡在理智之中的布鲁斯还是尽可能忽略了问出这句话的欲望、而后默默退出了W TALK。</p><p> </p><p>——我可以好奇一下你为什么要一直约布鲁斯吃晚餐吗？</p><p>在全神贯注于和布鲁斯的单方对话时看见另有消息提示令克拉克愣怔了两秒，毕竟在布鲁斯通过他的好友申请之后，这个W TALK除了用来和布鲁斯聊天之外许久不再另做他用了。他分析着戴安娜这句没头没尾的话，一时之间居然冒出了“布鲁斯是不是已经开始重视自己到会和其他人聊起的地步”这种不切实际的猜想。</p><p>——？<br/>——布鲁斯告诉你的？</p><p>确切地说，那只是戴安娜和布鲁斯同一时间的无心之举造成的结果，十多分钟前两个人在大厅有一搭没一搭地做着些讨论，布鲁斯在间隙掏出了明明没什么动静的手机翻看了那么几秒，戴安娜也就在撇头的当下瞟到了那一连串来自克拉克的邀约。</p><p>“经常聊天哈……看来你最近和克拉克相处得不错。”戴安娜直接放弃了问句，鉴于这事再寻常不过，所以戴安娜也完全没有无意窥探了他人聊天内容的愧疚感，她用描述天气那样的平淡语气说着话，以此来冲淡字里行间的八卦气息，“这还真要感谢你们开发的软件，从某种程度上来说，它的确有助于稳定联盟成员彼此之间的感情。”</p><p>“……不，我们没有经常聊天，通常都是只是他每天……”比起质疑戴安娜的神情有否可疑，布鲁斯第一时间选择了否认，很快他又反应过来，自己接受了克拉克过于勤快地给他发送消息、实质上等同于默认了他和克拉克的“感情”在逐步变得坚固：</p><p>“每天问我有没有时间一起吃晚餐。”</p><p>布鲁斯用屈起的手指蹭了蹭下巴，简明扼要地表示自己并没有沉迷进网络聊天的无聊乐趣之中。但戴安娜亮了亮眼睛，追问道：</p><p>“他费尽心思要你通过他的好友申请该不会只是为了一直问你这个吧？”</p><p>“……这也是我所好奇的。”</p><p>“那你为什么不干脆问问？”戴安娜立刻拿出自己的手机，又指指布鲁斯的，“别总是忘了你们开发出的软件有多方便。”</p><p>戴安娜的说服不算多刻意，可鬼使神差之下，布鲁斯居然安安分分地坐在戴安娜旁边看着她接连发出了那句“所以到底为什么？”</p><p>——我以为你不会好奇这些事[惊讶]<br/>——[偷笑]</p><p>——我只是在关心伙伴而已</p><p>基于之前连他久久未能成为布鲁斯好友的倾诉已经让戴安娜失去了陪聊的兴趣，克拉克自然会感觉惊奇，然而戴安娜作为无论何时都十分理想的聊天对象，只言片语就能让克拉克投入对话当中简直再普通不过。</p><p>——[感动]<br/>——说起来...<br/>——和[蝙蝠]的相处必须循序渐进，这不是你告诫我的吗？</p><p>刺到戴安娜侧脸上的目光让戴安娜先前的促狭笑意荡然无存。哪怕，哪怕“与蝙蝠侠的相处之道”必然是众人必经的课题是显而易见的事实，被布鲁斯这个当事人得知他们私下讨论过如何与他相处总难免让她感觉困窘。</p><p>——是吗？</p><p>她反应迅速，一面打字一面转头同时对布鲁斯说道：</p><p>——[挥手]我不记得了</p><p>——...</p><p>——那和晚餐又有什么关系？<br/>——我以为你终于成为布鲁斯W TALK里的唯一好友之后会有更多其他动作</p><p>输入最后几个字时，戴安娜特意放慢了打字的速度冲布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>布鲁斯不出所料抿嘴蹩住了半边的眉毛。</p><p>——先成为W TALK的好友，在日常中有了更多联系<br/>——之后是顺理成章的正式晚餐<br/>——然后就可以光明正大地开始更多私下的会面<br/>——[蝙蝠][开心]<br/>——追求布鲁斯难道不该这样循序渐进吗？</p><p>戴安娜猜测布鲁斯整个人都因为某个意料之外的动词僵住了，她作为只想看好戏的局外人对克拉克毫无保留的坦白倒是平静得多，她咳了一声以提醒布鲁斯别让自己看到他的“失态”，又接着打出了不至于引起克拉克怀疑的回复。</p><p>——我不知道<br/>——我可不具备做情感咨询的资格</p><p>——呃<br/>——你怎么一点都不惊讶？</p><p>——我需要惊讶吗？<br/>——我以为超人先生对[蝙蝠]的特殊执著早就是公开的秘密了</p><p>这绝对是故意打出来给他看的——从不可思议中清醒过来并意识到这点之后，仍处在僵硬状态下的布鲁斯别别扭扭地向后推开椅子迅疾逃离了现场。</p><p> </p><p>事态的发展绝对超出了布鲁斯的预期，当布鲁斯看着克拉克那密密麻麻的自言自语再次开始迟疑该如何回复的时候，他终于有了这样的觉悟。</p><p>事实上，这已经是他这三天里第无数次为“要不要回复”这种、以前他认为不值一提的小事再三犹豫了。在这几天的联盟任务中尽可能避而不见并不能成为解决这件事的最优对策，因为W TALK先一步解决了他和克拉克之间不见面也能时刻保持联系的问题，：</p><p>更令布鲁斯难以接受的是：他发现自己这回没法对克拉克和戴安娜那日的对话视而不见。</p><p>最初，他考虑过是否应该同克拉克胡诌个解释然后删除好友，觉得自己过分郑重其事之后，他又决定以冷处理来应对，这导致接下来的整整三天，他都花费了比先前超过足五倍的时间用来盯着手机、并且在克拉克坚持不懈发来的满屏消息里再度被反复的挣扎侵蚀。</p><p>——如果你对我有任何不满都可以告诉我<br/>——不方便的话，通过别人告诉我也可以<br/>——我得知道我又做错了什么<br/>——呃...是因为上周的战损吗？<br/>——我发誓我会补偿的！<br/>——如果是因为那件事的话！！</p><p>这该死的无辜语气如同克拉克正在布鲁斯耳边念叨着一样鲜活，布鲁斯甩了甩头，他把手机屏幕扣上桌面，不愿承认或许从一开始妥协于那个不兑现也没所谓的赌约就是个巨大的错误。</p><p>——我得去采访了<br/>——或许稍后去大厅煮咖啡的时候会见到你吗？</p><p>布鲁斯得说，他着实痛恨克拉克总能让他在哑口无言之中心软下来——不算平日里的种种，哪怕只是待在手机的两头也能让他被自己的动摇打败。就连布鲁斯自己，都在不甘不愿中认可克拉克•肯特掌握着这桩了不得的本领。</p><p>——你就只是想问我有没有时间和你一起吃晚餐？<br/>——那就是你每一次的聊天目的？<br/>——还是你骗我通过好友申请的目的？</p><p>兴许是忍耐了太久，这和三天里克拉克的发的任何一条消息都无关的问题没经过太多思考就发送了出去。不过，不用考虑该摆什么表情就能抛出心中所想，即时通讯软件这种时候倒成了个布鲁斯欣赏的好媒介。</p><p>——不，我还想知道你每时每刻的动向</p><p>布鲁斯当然不会知道，这句话之前和之后长达五分钟的、罕见的空白里，克拉克已经咬断了三支钢笔，他在同事们差异的眼光之下窜出了办公室，为自己不计后果的鲁莽考量着可能引起的后果。</p><p>只是这头的克拉克同样不知道的是，曾对社交聊天软件诸多排斥的人，这一刻正恶狠狠盯着屏幕等待着自己接下来的说辞。</p><p>——呃我不是说问你有没有时间和我一起吃晚餐不重要<br/>——但知道你在非[蝙蝠]期间都做了些什么对我来说也很重要。”</p><p>克拉克长吁一口气后又马上因为布鲁斯发送过来的消息重新吊起了一口气。</p><p>——你仍旧没有回答晚餐到底有什么重要的</p><p>无需太多联想，克拉克也该猜到这三天来的冷落极大可能和他同戴安娜的聊天内容有关，但此刻克拉克全无心情去做诸多猜测，布鲁斯的逼问打乱了他所有按部就班的计划。在他的概念里，他和布鲁斯的关系仍有很长的路要走，他分不清布鲁斯完全敞开心扉的基准到底在哪，他更搞不清唐突之下的告白会不会让一切回到原点。</p><p>——首先我得确保我说了理由后不会吓到你</p><p>可他好像也同样做不到在布鲁斯有所表态之下还临阵退缩。</p><p>布鲁斯没再回复什么，在这种情况下，就连克拉克都知道布鲁斯心中的耐心计数器正在倒数。</p><p>——好吧，因为那很正式。<br/>——也很有意义。<br/>——有意义到能让我感觉我们终于真正地亲近了</p><p>曾经盼望已久的、让布鲁斯通过自己的好友申请也因为布鲁斯看似不情愿的配合变成了不再遥远的愿望，即使一早就能感受得到布鲁斯对于他的宽容退让有着与众不同的涵义，在切实得到回应之后，他也不可避免地变得贪心。</p><p>——从我复活到现在，我都一直在考虑...<br/>——我一直以为你对我的接受和需要也许仅止于‘世界需要我’这个层面。</p><p>——这个世界的确需要你。</p><p>克拉克皱了皱眉，喃喃自语的唇和手指一起吐露着心声：</p><p>——可我想要更多</p><p>克拉克看着这愈发偏离预想的对话，抱着头痛苦喊叫了一声。身处另一座城市的布鲁斯则只是轻笑了一记——他了解这种笑有多诡异可他没能克制住。要不是亲身经历着，他还不会体悟过来这种打着“拉近人与人之间的距离”的社交软件在另一层面上、原来也能让人变得胆小懦弱。</p><p>——在我删除你之前。<br/>——我得告诉你。</p><p>——告诉我什么？<br/>——等等？什么？删除？<br/>——为什么要删除？<br/>——是我理解的那个“删除”吗？<br/>——不！！！！！！！！！！！！！<br/>——布鲁斯<br/>——不行</p><p>——在聊天软件里追求一个人真的逊毙了。</p><p>布鲁斯压根没打算去看克拉克又会手忙脚乱地发来多少条挽留讯息，他干脆利落地退出聊天界面接着点开了删除，这果然不比他想象中简单，也许从并没那么抵触让克拉克成为自己的好友开始，他就得直面他对克拉克隐约却强烈的情感表达从不反感的事实。也正因此，他才会佯装看不透克拉克那明显带着哄骗的胁迫最终通过了他的好友申请。</p><p>手指在“确定”上停留了几秒后坚定按了下去，布鲁斯扁扁嘴，这意味着他在很长一段时间内都无法再看到能让他感觉亲切的、克拉克朴素而有趣的唠叨；他将看不到早起晚归时克拉克那满心的担忧和问候，也不会再看到所有能把他和克拉克联系得更加紧密的一字一句。好在布鲁斯清楚，超过三十分钟不和他联系就如坐针毡的克拉克绝不会给自己后悔的机会。</p><p> </p><p>一分钟后，放下手机的布鲁斯听到了落地窗被某个会飞的家伙叩响的声音。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此文首发于2018年8月1日，以此记录。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>